U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,554 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 139,035 and 252,512 filed respectively Apr. 10, 1980 and Apr. 8, 1981 and incorporated entirely as references herein disclose a coaxial connector tap that is electrically connected to the center conductor and outer conductor of a coaxial cable. The center conductor connection is made by opposing signal probes, one of which is movably forced through the protective jacket, outer conductor and dielectric sheath toward the stationary probe until both probes electrically connect the center conductor while being insulated from the outer conductor. This coaxial connector tap has proven to provide effective coaxial tap connections.
the FCC has promulgated specifications for effectively shielding signal conductors and connections therebetween to preclude signal interference and cross talk problems. In this regard, coaxial cables to which the coaxial connector tap of the above patent and patent applications are to be connected include multiple layers of conductive foil and braid. Forcing of the signal probes through the shielding is quite difficult because of the multiple layers of shielding. This places undue forces on the signal probes and subjects them to damage. The probes in penetrating through the shielding carry parts thereof in toward the center conductor which can short the connection. the forces of center conductor connection with the signal probes severely distort the cable and misalignment of the center conductor and the signal probes therewith takes place. These factors cause unacceptable coaxial connections.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 330,626 filed Dec. 14, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,621, and incorporated entirely by reference herein discloses a tool for preparing the coaxial cable, for positioning a coaxial connector onto the coaxial cable, and for connecting the connector onto the cable. The clamping members and drill blocks of this tool require the use of a tool to clamp the coaxial cable into the clamping members and to secure the drill blocks in position. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by the use of quick-acting clamping members and drill guide members hingedly connected together and easily mounted in position on the tool plate and removed therefrom without the use of tools.